His Angel and His Queen
by RatherBeCruising
Summary: It's time to bring all the Jeca and Bechloe teams together. I've had this on my mind for a bit. I'm an equal opportunity shipper so I figure why not a JBC fic. This is a one-shot (maybe a two-shot) I do have an idea of how to continue so let me know if I should flush this out into a full story.
1. chapter 1

So...I've had this scene in my head and thought I'd write it out before it consumed my thoughts. There's so many #teamJeca and #teamBechloe but I like to be inclusive and I haven't seen a #teamJBC...so I made one. This hopefully takes care of both teams-so to speak. Enjoy and tell me what you think.

PP one shot. I don't shit but my crazy thoughts.

Light, yet audible air flow can be heard filling her head. The low bass beat thumping in the background seems to increase in speed as it does volume. Louder and louder it thunders as she can feel it deep in her chest and spreading throughout her body. Tingling sensation cascading over every curve and valley as the song she's creating can now be heard by others. The moment she's conscious enough to feel movement around her, her eyes open prepared to take in the blinding sunlight seeping through her curtains. Instead, she's met with flames. Fire covering her entire torso; though these flames aren't hot, her body is. And then she's hears it. A gasp so loud it catches her off guard. It's hers. Her body is on fire, yet she can't escape the flames as they travel downward.

Passed the mountains. Passed the crater. Settling deep in the valley that has somehow become a lake.

Now, she screaming. Or at least she is in her head. Mouth wide open, though no sound exits. She is literally dying, but she's not mad about it.

A smack in consumption and a hum in appreciation is heard coming from the arsonist between her thighs. The fire having been converted to long wavy locks is no less burning.

"I didn't think you'd be so responsive while being asleep. You're gonna wake Jesse you know." Caribbean blue eyes look up meeting the dark navy ones staring back at her. The instigator grins devilishly before dipping down to continue her early morning meal.

"Too late. But trust me, I am not complaining." he says huskily as he snakes his arm around the ribs beside him, connecting his lips to his brunette's neck locating the very spot he could easily find in the darkest of nights. She whimpers and all but shudders as he whispers, "I just love watching her make you scream," moving his mouth to nip at her ear, "you know how Chloe gets when she tastes something she likes." He bits down on the ear between his teeth, not hard, but hard enough that Beca jerks in a way that bring her core deeper into Chloe's awaiting mouth. She's not just climbing toward a cliff, she's about to be shoved off it.

And then she falls, crashing down in the purest of bliss. Both Chloe and Jesse moaning in victory.

"Cherry, how does she taste?" He asks as Beca comes back down. The statement causes the brunette to lock eyes with Chloe as the nickname causes the redhead to move up toward Jesse. She rises slowly to meet him halfway, which happens to be just above Beca's navel.

"Come here and I'll show you." They meet in one of the sexiest kisses Beca has probably ever seen. The two people she loves most on this entire planet are legit sharing her right before her dilated eyes. She watches carefully as Jesse licks Chloe's bottom lip, her opening up to him with no hesitation. He's tasting her too and she's loving every bit of it.

"Well this is great!" Beca says, eyes glued on the couple above her. "Mmmm, as sweet as always," Jesse breathes against Chloe's lips. She's grinning like a kid on Christmas morning. "You don't mind sharing, do you Cherry?" Chloe, looks at down at Beca and without breaking their blue eye contact, "Take her." She's says confidently as Beca shudders on instinct.

He's moving. Before Beca could change focus, Jesse is hovering over her, eyes dark with desire and his assets firmly pressed into her inner thigh. She can feel him twitching, eager to get inside. Chloe lays next to her, eyes filled with a mixed of love and lust with a little bit of sin. She gently turns Beca's face towards hers and shares the last bit of her essence by greeting her with a soft kiss. Quickly lips fuse hungrily as Jesse is busy admiring the beauty before him. While his brunette is distracted, he slowly but effectively joins their bodies together.

"Oh my g-", Beca's gasp is cut off my Chloe's tongue taking a new interest in the back of her throat. Jesse's not a selfish lover. He stills himself inside Beca giving her a few moments to get adjusted to his intruder. He lives in moments like this. When he's freshly consumed and filling either one of them completely. When their bodies are relaxed and welcoming like good friends at Fourth of July pool party. Though this pool is definitely wetter than any water park he's ever been to.

"He feels good doesn't he?" As if on cue, he slides out about halfway before diving in the pool again. "Shit, Beca. You've completely coated him. I love how your body reacts to us." Jesse groans at Chloe's words and Beca's saturations and begins to pick up speed. Beca lies covered in tiny beads of moisture dancing all over her skin. The feeling of manicured nails lightly scraping the flesh around and above her breasts intensifies as she continually gets pounded down below. The inevitable cliff approaching fast. Her entire body clenching everywhere. Around Jesse, one hand around Chloe's hip and the other scampering for anything to hold tight to-sheets, pillows, anything stable really. She finally reaches high enough above her head to grasp the headboard. Chloe descends on her chest taking a hardened peak between her teeth and circling it like a bird to its prey.

"Shii-Angel, you feel amazing. I don't think I'll ever be able to stop." Jesse pants and audibly as one can while doing such cardio. "I-If you stop, I sw-swear I'll kill you." Beca moans back. She doesn't always seem like it, but she loves the nickname Chloe and Jesse have given her. Beca's caring and compassionate, traits that Jesse and Chloe have undoubtedly expressed admiration for. It's a special epithet for the three of them and it fills her heart every time they use it.

Chloe chuckles freely enjoying their banter while continuing her oral massage on the brunette's mounds. Jesse's endurance is a spectacle. Something you only hear about in erotic novels or bad sit-coms. His muscles are flexing and beads of sweat are beginning to roll down the peaks of his chest and ripple over his abdomen. He's about to blow like Mt. Vesuvius and Beca isn't the one to notice. She's too busy screaming in ecstasy right now.

"Jesse! Don't you dare cum inside her!", Chloe commands. The redhead can be authoritative in some instances. She's the super sweet one of the triad. The overly positive, bright eyed wonder they both fell in love with. But when it comes to anything that Chloe wants, what she is absolutely certain of, she's no sweetheart. She's the President. She's the Empress. She's the Queen. And her rule is the only one that matters. It's then that Beca's body betrays her, exploding around Jesse like it's 1945.

"FUCK!! Holy shit!" Beca's screaming, like for real, screaming. Jesse probably has the two loudest women in the world when it comes to grand finales. "Out! Now Jess!" Chloe orders and Beca hasn't even come back to Earth yet, but she knows exactly what's about to happen. She's been with Chloe for a while. Beca and Jesse are both well versed in "The Adventures of Cherry" and knows Chloe will try and do anything that brings exponential pleasure to either of her loves. Beca now has to brace herself for the eruption to come.

"Oh fuck," Jesse had successfully pulled out of Beca just in time for him to blanket her core like a freshly baked cinnamon roll. Lucky for her, the redhead loves icing.

Chloe pushes their man off to the side and again descends on Beca, lapping up both flavors simultaneously. "Fuck me, are you serious?!" Beca can't believe what she's seeing right now and from the look on Jesse's face, he can't either. How is this even real life? Her legs don't work. They won't for the rest of the day, she's sure of it. But that doesn't stop her from arching her hips back up to meet Chloe's tongue thrust for thrust. Beca couldn't even control it if she tried.

Jesse leans into Beca to whisper just outside her ear, not taking his eyes off their red headed nympho as she licks his coverage clean off her, "No pun intended, but I didn't see that coming. That is the hottest thing I've ever seen." Beca tries to roll her eyes at his goofy honesty, but she ends up rolling them for an entirely different reason. Chloe has now pulled her sensitive bundle into her mouth and is sucking HARD causing Beca's eyes to slam shut. Jesse wants to see her, to watch her completely unravel like a runaway spool of thread. "Look at me Angel and let go.", Jesse guides her face in his direction. Beca opens her eyes, her navy meeting his chocolate as the sun is finally starting to rise. And she delivers on his request so violently that Chloe can't hold it all. Her delivery literally dripping down the redhead's chin.

Wiping her face, Chloe leans up, "That's a good morning if I've ever seen one." She ascends up Beca's body, kissing every inch along the way. She turns slightly to plant a lingering peck to Jesse's lips before putting all her attention to the limp body below her. She meets her eyes in the rising sunlight now a sparkling navy blue and utters, "Happy Birthday Angel." Beca leans up to meet Chloe's lips in a soft, passionate embrace, smiling against her lips as Jesse peppers her shoulder with tiny kisses. "Happy Birthday Baby." Beca releases Chloe and smiles dreamily. "Holy shit I'm starving. What does a girl gotta do to get some bday breakfast around here?"

They all share a laugh and a few more kisses before Beca kicks them both out of bed. She climbs back under the covers that had been long discarded, but not before reaching into the nightstand to pull out her annual crown. A gift given to her by Chloe a few years prior. She always wanted Beca to feel like royalty on her birthday so she had one made with black and purple rhinestones along the base. Beca flops back in the bed to relive the last hour before drifting back to sleep.

AN:

Shall I continue? Let me know!


	2. Chap 2

As Jesse strolls into the kitchen, having made a pit stop to the bathroom, he's met with the sight of a beaming redhead flipping pancakes and stuffing her face with a bowl of cherries.

He has always been mesmerized by her. Their love of food brought them together a few years back during a summer pool party at the Trebles house. Jesse had been in charge of the food, being nicknamed the TrebleChef by the guys. He created an entire spread of grilled meats, salads, and sides. One in particular caught the attention of the redhead that stands before him. She has a thing for cherries. Like a real, "My Strange Addiction" type of obsession. He made a platter of grilled cherry and peach kabobs that he later found out was almost solely consumed my Chloe.

Sliding up behind her, he wraps one arm around her cotton covered stomach and the other dives into her bowl of fruit. Without taking her eyes off her perfectly cooked pancakes, she smacks his hand out of her bowl. "Do you want me to stab you with this spatula?" She smirks out of his sight. "Oh come on, babe. Can't I just have a couple? We share everything. Our lives, this beautiful house, the gorgeous brunette we exhausted this morning. Even bodily fluids." Jesse says in a lower voice has he hooks the cascade of ruby red hair to the side and strokes his finger along the base of her neck; he kisses her there. "Eww Jess, don't say it like that. It sounds so dirty." Chloe scrunched her face like a toddler who's just tried a lemon for the first time.

He scoffs out a laugh, "Did you not see yourself 30 minutes ago? I mean I know you like reading up on the latest tricks, but I'm sure that's never been in any book ever written." He grins at her mischievously as she takes the pancakes off the stove and places them in the warming tray until they're ready to be served.

She turns to Jesse and wraps her arms around his neck, the images of their morning exercise replaying in her mind like old home movies. She leans close enough to whisper against his lips, "Maybe I'm writing my own book." She bridges the gap mainly to shut him up and distract him from wanting to devour her favorite snack. But now her libido is reignited. They spent all morning welcoming their girlfriend into the newest year of her life that Chloe's arousal was the only one with no endgame.

Jesse, being the intuitive man that he is, knows this. He can feel her skin warming as he holds her. He's more the willing to relieve her from that heat. He's not oblivious to Chloe's generosity in and out of the bedroom. She loves to take care of them. On all fronts and as many times as physically possible. Sex and intimacy has always been at the top of Chloe's many interests. Right up there with culinary literacy and not just because she is good at it, but because she loves the psychology behind it. She intentionally failed her 'Human Sexuality' course so she could take it again. You know, learn what she didn't the year before. And so she could remain a Bella of course.

"Mmm, how much of my energy are you women gonna take from me today?" She pushes passed his lips and he grants her immediate entry. "As much as you'll gives us." She feels elated, elevated even as their lips dance along to the drumming in their chests. She feels feather light like she's floating in the air and it's no surprise that she feels this way. Jesse has always had this effect on her, but she's feeling it even more now as she realizes she's no longer on the ground. His arms have stealthily encased her legs around his waist and he's moving, gliding her to the clutter free counter before gently placing her down again.

"You know I hate when you wear my clothes. Take it off. Now." Jesse says has sternly as he can without breaking his resolve. "You love when I wear your clothes," Chloe leans back a little, teasing the fabric at her collarbone. "Your t-shirts are just so..." she slowly strokes a hand downward. "...soft and comfortable and..." she murmurs sensually as her hand travel back north, Jesse's eyes following with no fault of their own. "...supple." She's breathes heavily and cradles both breasts in her hands. Jesse's losing his mind, she knows it. She and Beca can play him like a harp.

"Cherry. Take. It. Off." Jesse growls.

"As you wish." The movie quote pulls a smug smile from his lips. Chloe ever so meticulously grips the hem of his shirt with both hands and pulls upward. It's deliberate. Painstakingly deliberate. The shirt is almost over her head when it's hastily pulled off and chunked to the other side of the kitchen.

"Hey! That wasn't very nice," she teases. "And to think I was contemplating sharing my cherries with you." She's smirking. A habit she undoubtedly picked up from the sleeping beauty upstairs. "Oh I'm gonna eat a cherry," Jesse states confidently and pulls her to the very precipice of the countertop. She gasps as their lips meet again. "But it's not in that bowl."

Jesse is a musician. He's been playing instruments and singing since he could hold his toy guitar without toppling over, around age 2. He started singing with his Grandfather and father in church as a kid and began playing the piano when he turned 7, a gift from his mother. He learned all the classics, Mozart and Beethoven to start. Though his Grandmother loved when he played something as simple as "Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star". He even began writing his own music when he was 10 years old and taught himself how to play the guitar, violin and even the drums. So it's no surprise that the man of this house is good with his hands...and his mouth.

Chloe is lost in the land of ecstasy. Spread eagle on the kitchen counter as Jesse has her knees pushed up and out of the way, close to where her elbows would be if her arms weren't currently grasping around trying to steady herself. She tries to look down at him as he fears upon her essence, but every time he bites down on her sensitive center she bucks her hips up and into his mouth more.

"Oh my g-" she moans loudly. "How are you so good at that?" She's trying to catch her breath, honestly she is.

Jesse just smirks against her and he eases her down off the counter. With no warning, she bent over said counter and he enters her easily. "Fuck, I love how tight you are Chlo." He starts off slow though he can tell she's not gonna last long. She's clinching too hard. The harder he thrusts, the louder she gets. She's close and she's trying to hold out for him but all Jesse's focus is on the mission at hand.

Making her cum.

With that in mind, he does what any good partner would do. He lifts Chloe's left leg hooking it over his arm as he grips the edge of the countertop giving him deeper access. He leans across her back and peppers kisses along her back and neck and he drives harder into her.

"You are the best breakfast I've ever had." He whispers against her ear before he bites down on her shoulder. Hard.

"FUCK!! Jess, I'm-" she screams as her orgasm engulfs her completely. The both of them actually. Jesse cums violently within her while Chloe shudders beneath him.

Their breathing slows. They don't move. They've literally molded themselves together on the kitchen counter.

"Fuck me." She's exasperated.

"I just did." Chloe chuckles at his response and nudges him off her. He gently retreats, brings her to a standing position and wraps his arms around her from behind. They hear the faint sound of a door being closed upstairs.

"I think the birthday girl is ready for her royal breakfast." He says as he lands a sweet kiss to Chloe's cheek. She melts in his arms as she always does. Their relationship is special. They connect in a different way that she and Beca or even Jesse and Beca do. He loves her optimism and glass-half-full perspective on life. She loves his nerdy factoids and his deep obsession with Greek mythology. So much so that she'll occasionally call him Apollo, God of Music and Knowledge.

"Do you think we woke her up?" She asks with a slight hint of guilt. "No. I think YOU woke her up." He retorts with a smile and walks over to the far end of the dining room where his shirt lay discarded. Chloe takes the shirt from him with a smirky glare and dresses herself while Jesse grabs the tray of food filled with Beca's bday spread. With one last stop at the coffee maker to grab Beca's latte, they head back upstairs.

The door to their bedroom opens and there sits Beca, waiting. Her face dressed with a scowl, glaring at the two of her partners in the doorway.

"It's about fucking time! I hope you didn't cum in the pancake batter 'cause I don't get down like that."


	3. Chap 3

"Calm down woman. You're pancakes are seed free." Jesse sets the serving tray on the bed over Beca's comforter covered legs as she's propped up against the headboard. The very headboard she was clinging to just hours before. He leans in a places a light kiss on her cheek. "Your breakfast is served Your Highness."

Chloe's beaming. Big smile and bright blue eyes staring as Beca begins to dive in to her food. She loves that Beca actually wears that ridiculous crown year after year. She was surprised to find out that Beca was really into her birthday. Like she thinks it should be a national holiday and everything. Beca isn't one to be filled with arrogance or ego. It's that compassion and selflessness she displays all year 'round that drew Chloe to her. She puts everyone before herself...except on this day. This day is HER day and Chloe loves to celebrate her.

The redhead sets Beca's latte on the nightstand and gently climbs over her as to not disrupt to beautiful meal before. Once positioned on the other side, she proceeds to place a big wet kiss Beca's other cheek. "So, Angel what do you want to do today?"

"Honestly guys, I just want to have a quiet day here. This album I've been working on is sucking the life outta me and I could use a few days to relax." Beca's tired. She's been the executive producer of this project for months and although she's having the time of her creative life, she exhausted. Long hours at the studio, mixing and remixing songs, and pressure from the label to make the deadline has her stress level on max. She needs quiet. She needs Chloe and Jesse...and pancakes. Definitely pancakes.

"Well I have to head into the office today so I can't hang around." Jesse nervously states. "The new movie I'm working on has a complicated musical requirement and the execs want to meet to narrow down the direction the score should go. I've been trying to get out of this stupid meeting for weeks but they wouldn't budge. I'm sorry I can't spend the day with you." Jesse says to Beca. She doesn't look happy, but she works in this industry too. Though they both are on different ends of the entertainment spectrum, she understands his career demands. This opportunity will be great for him, assuming they get their shit together and choose a direction for the music.

"I know, babe it sucks but I get it. Even when you're the boss, you still have other people to think about. But really, I don't want to do anything today. I'm just going to lay here with my crown while the sexy redhead feeds me anything I want, right babe?" Her gaze moves to Chloe who has snuggled into her side. "Yep. Anything you want, love." She smiles at the two of them.

"I guess I better get going. As soon as this is over I'll be heading home. What do you think of Italian for dinner?" Jesse asks Beca as he makes his way to the closet to get dressed. "I think you'd be the best person alive if you came home with seafood lasagna." Beca's excited at her future meal peaks Chloe's interest as well. "Oooh and breadsticks!!!" The redhead chimes in.

Fully dressed, Jesse chuckles and grabs his messenger bag. "Deal. Lasagna and breadsticks. Got it." He gently crawls over Beca and lands a soft kiss on Chloe's lips "I love you Cherry. Take care of my girl." She smiles lovingly at him and responds with an "Of course I will" and he pecks her lips again before doing the same to Beca, giving her a few more bday smooches before heading for the door. "I love you Angel. Happy Birthday sweetheart." Beca cups his face lingering a bit longer. "Thank you Jess. This morning was perfect. I love you."

"I'll see you gorgeous gals tonight." And with that he's out the door.


	4. Chap 4

"Wait, you'll be gone for 4 weeks?!" Beca was excited for Jesse, ecstatic even. He finally got his shot at scoring a major feature film, but the entire production was in Paris. France, not Texas if there was any confusion. The studio thought the musical accompaniment would be more authentic if the movie was also scored in the very city it was filmed. It would take him a month total to complete taking in account the research and study of French music that would make sense for this project.

"Yeah, that's the thing. They want it all there. That's what the meeting was about." Jesse said as he nervously scratched the back of his neck, a habit he's had since forever. "I want you to come with me!" He suggested hoping to lighten the mood and his nerves from the thought of being away from her for so long.

"Babe, you know I would if I could, but I've got to get the album finished. The label has me on a strict deadline." She walks over to him and wraps her arms around his waist as he gently kisses her forehead and rests his chin atop her head, squeezing her tight. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that deadline. I feel like you've been working on that project for months."

"Yeah I have." She lightly chuckles. "I'm gonna miss you Jesse. Have you talk to Chlo about it. She's been dying to go somewhere this summer. Especially before she takes over the freshman chorale class at her school. I'd hate for you to be in another country all by yourself." The redhead has finally landed her dream job of teaching kids how to sing. She's been promoted to High School Vocal Coach and Jesse and Beca couldn't be more excited for her. The brunette sighs against his chest wishing she could join her girlfriend and boyfriend in one of the most romantic cities on the planet. At least he could enjoy it with one of them.

"Yeah, she'll love it. It won't be the same without you B."

"Cherry, I've gotta go babe. I'm gonna be late if you don't let go of me". Jesse smiles down at the redhead who refuses to unwrap her legs from his waist. "But I don't want you to go." She's pouting, playfully, like she always does when she doesn't get her way. She continues to kiss up his neck and into his jawline before capturing his ear in her teeth. "Just stay in bed...inside me." She whispers and thrusts her hips up to meet his.

He groans. It's hard to resist her appetite for sexual intimacy, especially since she won't let him pull out.

So, he's late. Like and hour late, though when asked by colleagues he can't truthfully blame his tardiness on the salacious redhead that just rode him for the last 45 mins...again. That wouldn't be professional no matter how true it was. He settles into his workday knowing he'd be staying late to catch up.

Chloe on the other hand, spends her day taking some sights of Paris. She and Jesse had agreed to avoid certain places they knew Beca would love like the museums, pastry shops and that tower everyone keeps taking about. No, they would wait for her. They wanted to experience Paris together, the three of them. So Chloe finds herself in the beautifully landscaped courtyard of a cafe down the street from their rented apartment. It's cute and quaint; a place she and Jesse had grown fond of since they arrived a few weeks ago. She sets up her small laptop and waits for it to ring. While she's waiting, she can't help but wish Beca was here. The smell of the strong French coffee brewing, the sound of the busy locals bustling about, and the cute clothes in the window of the puppy boutique across the street are all things that would put a smile on the brunette's face.

Finally she hears the ringtone she's been waiting on and clicks "accept".

"Hey gorgeous!"

Chloe can't help but beam at the navy blue eyes that staring back at her on her computer screen. Thank God for Skype!

"How's the City of Light?" Beca smiles at her. She can see that she misses them. They've never really been this far away from each before. It's different when she has to go to New York for a few weeks to produce for an artist or when Jesse has to fly to L.A. for a film score assignment. At least then they can get to the missing link a bit easier. Chloe sighs gently before answering.

"Not as bright without you. Look at this cute street Becs. There's a pet boutique across from this cafe and I can't stop thinking about you." Chloe lifts her computer to show Beca the street she's settled on to for the time being.

"Oh My Gosh is that a poodle!" Beca's screams excitedly. She's a sucker for dogs. All kinds from big pit bulls to the tiny teacups that fit in your hand. She will cuddle them to death if she could. And she wants them to get a dog sooooo bad. Chloe chuckles at her girlfriend and nods happily. They chat for a bit letting each other know their plans for the next couple of days.

"Jess is almost wrapped for this movie babe. We should be home by the end of the week. I can't wait to see you!" Chloe informs. Beca smiles but it doesn't light up her face like it usually does. "Hey, what's up with your face?"

The producer sighs heavily. That's not good. This is not good.

"We've hit a bit of a problem with the album. The studio we were working in had to shut down due to an electrical fire. We're not allowed back in until it's fixed so we have to finish the album somewhere else."

"Well that's not too bad, babe. How far away is the other studio?" Chloe questions, assuming the answer is in close proximity to her original space.

"Detroit." Beca states flatly. She can see all the joy drain from Chloe's face. She knows what that means. "The studio we were working at is linked to the homebase in Detroit. Luckily all the work we've done this far can be retrieved there so we don't have to start all over, but-"

"That means you won't be home when we get back." Chloe finishes her sentence. The girls are devastated. They haven't seen each other in person in almost a month. Their dynamic is off and they just need to connect. But looks like that will have to wait another-

"How long will you be in Michigan? Jesse and I we planning on holding you hostage for a few days because we miss you so much. He devised a plan to kidnap you and everything." The redhead tries to lighten the mood and it works because the smile has returned to her girlfriend's face.

"How elaborate was this plan by the way?"

"Very. There was a mask, and bulletproof van, and duck tape." Chloe says with a straight face.

"Kinky."

They both laugh. They miss this and it's been too long.

"To answer you question love, I should only be gone for about 2 weeks. I'm heading to the airport in a few so we can get settled and start tomorrow. I promise I'm gonna wrap this up as soon as I can. You have no idea how much I need you weirdos."

It was only then the Chloe noticed Beca wasn't at home.

"Wait where are right now?"

"I'm leaving from the studio. I uh, haven't been home in a week or so. It's not the same when I'm there by myself. So I've just been staying in the small apartment above the studio." She says as she looks down at her sleeves.

"Aww baby, I didn't know you hadn't been home. I hate that you feel alone there without us." Chloe knows how she feels. Anytime either of them is missing for longer than a couple of days, the vibe just feels off.

"We should get a dog."

Chloe's grins wildly. Beca's been trying to convince them to get a puppy for the longest time.

"Besides it'll be like practicing for kids, right?" Beca laughs at her own reasoning, but is secretly very serious. She wants nothing more than to be a mother and raise a family with Chloe and Jesse. She's in no rush my any means, but she's always wanted a family of her own.

"You remember what happened with the goldfish. You want a repeat of that?"

"That was ONE TIME Chlo!" Beca's responds solemnly. "That was an accident and was not my fault." Chloe suppresses a laugh. That poor goldfish never had a chance, let's be honest. The sound of a car honking on Beca's side brings Chloe out of her thought of their former pet.

"Chlo my cab is here. I'll text you when I board the plane and call you guys when I get settled in Detroit. I love you. Tell Jesse I miss him and I'll talk to you guys soon."

"Be careful baby. I love you." Chloe says before hanging up the call and closing her laptop. Jesse will be working for a few more hours. She did make him late after all. She decides to head back to the apartment to lounge and maybe nap. Paris isn't the same without Beca here and the call with the beloved brunette just makes her miss her more. And now they'll have to wait 2 more weeks to see her again.

The pounding in her head is growing. She can't seem to escape it and with every passing minute, it intensifies. Groggily she makes her way up and out of bed, thinking it's a throbbing headache, but she soon realizes her head isn't throbbing at all. The pounding is coming from outside.

The front door.

"Jesse, if you left your key again..." she mumbles as she sleepily makes her way to downstairs to the door. She eventually fell asleep after Beca text her that she was boarding her flight, but she was still waiting for her to call. The knocking is louder and she definitely knows someone's trying to get her attention-or whomever they think is inside. They have only met a few of Jesse's colleagues while in Paris and they don't have any friends here so she's not expecting any visitors. Chloe assumes who ever is knocking may be looking for the owners of their temporary residence. Chloe looks through the makeshift peep hole but can't see anything in focus.

She opens the door enough to ask who it is, but before she can the person on the other side pushes their way in shoving a startled redhead out of the way.

"Excuse me?! Who are-" she cuts off by the hand that covers her mouth and she's pushed up against the door. The person before her is small but strong. Face covered to avoid recognition, but one thing is very clear. The eyes don't lie.

"He left you here all by yourself huh? Too bad he'll miss all the fun." The intruder lounges forward removing the hand covering Chloe's mouth and replacing it with their own.

3 seconds.

That's all it took for Chloe to come to her senses. She was suddenly very aware of what was happening and she knew what she had to do next. She pushed the invader just enough to bring them into focus.

"I missed you", they said the smirk clearly spreading across their face.

"You lied to me!!! Fuck you!" Chloe all but screams.

"Oh I'm about to."

Jesse's long day has finally come to a close. As he walks up the walkway to the apartment, he can't help but think about the redhead that's waiting for him. She said she has spoken to Beca earlier that day and she had some news to share. New he wouldn't like. He misses his snarky girlfriend. Having Chloe in Paris with him while he worked his ass off for this film had been a godsend but something was missing. Someone was missing. He just wanted to crawl in bed with the both of them and talk and eat snacks until the sun came up. He needed to relax and he wasn't going to do that until he could be with her again. The three of them, like it was meant to be. But Beca wouldn't be home when they got back. That's all he knew so far.

As he pushes the door open he notices Chloe's jacket on the floor. He bends down to pick it up only to see her shoes scattered about. It wasn't until he noticed the another pair of shoes laying haphazardly by the stairs that he became slightly annoyed.

She either went shopping or couldn't decided what to wear, he thought. He bypasses the stairs to the kitchen and grabs a beer from the fridge before making the trek to the second floor. As he gets closer he hears Chloe breathing heavily. He hopes she's not crying again. The first week without Beca was pretty hard on her and she cried for a good portion of it. He prepared himself to console her, but stopped short of their bedroom door when he heard her voice.

"Oh shit! Right there baby!!"

Jesse not knowing what else to think opens the door hastily and is stopped dead in his tracks. Beer long forgotten and making a home on the floor.

"Oh fuck I'm cumming!!!" Chloe screams in ecstasy as her orgasm takes over her completely. Jesse stares. Frozen. Not even able comprehend what's happening before him.

"Are you fucking kidding me!"


	5. Chap 5

Her heart rate is slowing. She opens her eyes at the sound of his voice, vision blurry from her previous activities. She sees him standing in the doorway taking in her position on their bed. Laid out on her back, red hair splayed over pillows, butt naked with her legs spread and a head that's not his buried in between.

"Are you fucking kidding me!!" He repeats. Jesse is surprised. And for a good reason. He stares at the person currently knuckles deep in his girlfriend and watches as they slowly pull one finger out at a time causing the redhead to wince slightly. Eyeing the light purple flowers tattooed on the right shoulder Jesse's glaring at this intruder with no malice but sheer desire.

"Finally! You're home!" She stands to face him in all her glory and walks over to him sucking clean each of the three fingers that had previously been retrieved from the hot chick on the bed. "It's about time you showed up."

Chloe, after watching their brief exchange with amusement, crawls out of bed and pulls on an oversized shirt and yoga pants. She smiles lovingly at them and kisses Beca on the cheek. "I'm so glad your here." She does the same for Jesse. "Enjoy her, I'll be back. I'm gonna go get dinner." She's headed for the door, "We can have dinner together. Let's go out." Jesse offers but is shut down.

"No, we'll eat here, but you need her and she needs you. You've got some catching up to do." She smirks then is out the door.

It's been 3 weeks since she'd been with Beca and 3 weeks since Jesse had been with Beca. They each needed their time with her individually before they all come together as a triad. Nurturing their individual relationships are just as important to them as the three of them together. Beca wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him into her. He fuses their lips together tasting the redhead between them.

"Mmmm I can taste her on your lips", he murmurs against hers.

"Good. How about you taste me too."

He grabs her wrists and unwraps her arms from around his neck, pulling them tight behind her lower back. "Oh there's gonna be a lot more than just a taste. You are in so much trouble." He growls in her ear before biting down on her neck.

"Are you going to punish me?" She breathes barely getting the words out. Her senses are heightened as her arousal instantly increases beyond measure. Thank goodness she not wear panties, they be soaked.

"Absolutely." He picks her up and literally throws her on the bed. She doesn't even have time to bounce before he's over her body pinning her hands above her head with one hand. She gasped as he dove for her pulse point at the base of the neck. That spot he knows all too well.

Beca is strong. She's small, but mighty. There are some people in this world who learned that hard way, unfortunately. But she's not quite as sturdy as Jesse. His gentle nature masks the beastly force that's now hovering over the breathless brunette. He has her wrists bond tightly by one hand as he slowly migrates south.

Sucking here. Biting there.

She's whimpering and loving every minute of it. Just as she thinks he's heading for her chest, he lets go of her and abruptly sits up.

She knows not to move. She's not in control here. There are consequences to every action and hers would be severe if she disobeyed his unspoken command. So she lays there, hands resting in the same place he left them. Her eyes slowly open only to focus on brown ones.

Jesse can be very authoritative in the intimacy department. His energy is strong and masculine. Right now, he's the alpha. He takes his time removing his tie, not discarding it on the floor like his shirt is about to be, but placing it off to his side. He's gonna need that in a second. Once his shirt is removed, he picks up the tie and folds it in half, never taking his gaze off the navy blues currently boring into him.

Now, he moves.

Sprawling kisses up her torso, passed her navel and into the valley between one of his favorite parts of her, he maneuvers gingerly. Reaching her wrists, he ties his tie around them and secures her to the headboard.

"Do you know why I'm doing this?" And asks her quietly.

She nods, "Because I lied."

"And what's the rule about lying?" He quizzes and pinches a nipple simultaneously.

"We never lie to one another." She manages to whisper.

"Good girl. Never. Lie. To. Us. Again." He growls at the base of her ear. "You will not come until I tell you to, understood."

"Yes."

Jesse slides off the bed and removes his pants, starting with his belt. Beca's having a hard time trying to focus. She hasn't been with him in almost a month so she's not surprised by her body's reaction. She needs this. Badly.

The goosebumps rise on her skin like a tidal wave as Jesse moves up her left leg. In the wake of each tiny kiss, a trail of heat resides. He can feel her temperature increase the closer he gets to his destination. But Jesse doesn't play fair. Not even during an innocent evening of game night. God forbid he doesn't buy Park Ave in time. He's kind of a sore loser. But right now, oh he's winning alright. He's got her right where he wants her. Needs her like this.

Before Beca even realizes he's bypassed her desired point of arrival for him, he swiftly and forcefully takes one very prominent nipple in his mouth causing her to react on instinct. Let's just be honest here, she knows she not going to last long, but she has no choice. She has to follow orders and his orders were very clear.

Jesse mimics her famous smirk against her skin and switches to the opposite side. "Oh you're really fighting it aren't you baby?" He's mocking her. She knows this. He leans up to connect their lips, but stops short just barely touching. "You better not come Beca." He slides not one but two fingers inside her and captures her lips before a gasp can escape. He has full control over her, which is rare. Beca not only marched to the beat of her own drum, she's the damn conductor. For Jesse to possess unlimited power in this moment just demonstrates how much she not only loves him, but trusts him.

Although, at the present moment she's wishing she didn't relinquish her control. Her body is about to betray her. And maybe it's because they've been together for so long, Jesse reads her body better than sheet music. That's how he knows when to remove himself from her, though not easily, seeing as how she is squeezing him. Once removed, he placed one finger to his lips and licks slowly then offers the other to her. He wants her to taste herself on him. She obliges as he dips down on her neck again and swiftly enters her, filling her.

They fit so well. They always have. Like the key to the sunken treasure chest. A match.

Beca loves them like this. She wants him to move slowly, feeling every inch as he withdraws and moves back in. But that's not the game they're playing tonight. He's not interested in making love to her right now. She lied and she'll be punished for it.

He picks up speed almost immediately driving into her and opening her as widely as she'll go. The sounds she's making aren't snarky or sarcastic. They're not funny or sweet. But they're genuine...and loud. Like really loud.

"Do you promise not to lie to me again?" He grunts between every couple of words.

She nods, but that's not enough.

"Say it Beca. I want to hear you baby." He tone though breathy is firm.

"Yes, I promise!!" She's so close she's swears she hears the headboard cracking from pulling so hard.

"Or Chloe? You lied to her too."

"YES!! I promise just-please Jess. I can't-"

He leans back until he's upright and grabs ahold of both legs placing his hands underneath her knees and pushing them back down towards her. He uses her as leverage as he pounds harder into her.

"Good. Girl. Now come for me Angel!" He barely gets his command out before he's feeling her explode around him trapping him inside. Like he literally can't pull out if he wanted to and in turn he returns the response, filling her so much that it doesn't all fit. It's a bit messy but they don't care. They don't even move. They just lie there in silence. Heavy breathing feeling the space around them.

He moves first, to meet her gaze, but she speaks before he gets the chance.

"I feel like a Twinkie."

He can't help but crack a wide smile and she matches him as they begin to laugh. She leans up to ever so gently kiss him on his nose before reuniting their lips. She loves his lips. He does great things with them. She and Chloe both know that very well.

"Speaking of food, I think Chlo is back with dinner. I know you must be starving."

"You know me too well Swanson." Beca taps him on the back as sign for him to move. She winces as he removes himself from her causing her to jerk her torso upwards like a flopping fish.

"You think you can walk downstairs?" Jesse tries not to smile as his girlfriend glares at him.

"You know damn well I can't move right now. It's gonna hurt to cough for the next several days thanks to you." She's whining. It's cute.

"You brought this on yourself, but I forgive you." He kisses her head and hands her a robe before scooping her up to carry her to the first floor. She's pouting.

"What's with the face woman?"

"Now I want a Twinkie."


	6. Chapter 6

Never does this happen. Ever.

She's the last one up. The one the other two has to coax out of bed with the jaws of life. The one who never gets out of bed without a fight. The one who's smashed several alarm clocks to the ground just to avoid an early rise.

So why in the WORLD is she awake right now? Not just awake, but making breakfast at that. It's 5am. WTF.

"Ok. Eggs, pancake mix, fruit, bacon. No, more bacon." Beca mumbles to herself. She takes all the ingredients out the fridge and sets them on the counter beside the stove. Beca's schedule has lightened up a bit. The album she was working on finished before she met her loves in Europe and the artist is getting ready to start promoting it. Beca's not required for most of the promoting but she's making herself available for some local radio stuff, if necessary.

She's not the best cook. There's no secret to that, but she's not ashamed of it either. Especially when she lives with the two best cooks she's ever met. But Chloe has had a hell of a week prepping for school to start. She's so excited about teaching at this new school that she's dedicated almost every waking hour to getting her curriculum in order for all their performances. Jesse finished scoring the movie he had worked on in Paris and almost immediately starting post production once they got back to Atlanta. He's up early most days and today is one of those days. He has to be at the office by 7:30.

Beca is just about done with her makeshift surprise breakfast, having plated one out of three, when a pair of slender arms snakes around her waist, catching her off guard.

"Son of a-!" She exclaims almost dropping one of her better pancakes haphazardly on the next plate.

"Smells like you didn't nearly burn the house down this time." Chloe's early morning sarcasm brings a faux annoyance to Beca's face, but also a hint of...something else. "Why are you up this early anyway. You know the sun is still asleep right?" Beca feels a soft lingering kiss just behind her ear. One of her more sensitive spots to say the least. The feeling travels. South.

Enjoying the attention, the brunette responds with sigh of appreciation. "Are you finished in here?" Chloe trails small kisses down Beca's neck while discreetly trailing her right hand down past her belly button and dipping inside the waistband of Beca's very small shorts. Beca tries her hardest to focus on turning off the stove when she feels Chloe's hand slip further into her shorts and graze against her gently.

"Shit." Barely audible.

The brunette feels Chloe's left arm tighten around her waist and turns her head to meet the redhead's lips is a passionate compression. Chloe's hold on Beca doesn't let up as she skillfully strokes between her legs and the rate at which Beca's breathing increases is not lost on the redhead. In fact she's expecting it. She had been watching Beca fiddle around the kitchen for about 15 mins before making her presence known, watching her scramble the eggs and flip the pancakes. She almost broke her silence when she witnessed the brunette ducking and diving away from the grease as the bacon started to come alive in the pan. She finds it endearing when Beca tries her hand at cooking, but especially sexy when she thinks no one is watching her. She's carefree and clumsy but unashamed. And to Chloe, it's fucking hot.

Trying to catch her breath, "I-I couldn't fall back asleep. I just wanted make Jesse breakf-...Oh my-".

Chloe's hand moves. A little further south than Beca was ready for and enters her slowly.

"Ya know, it's amazing how quickly you respond to me. You're so wet already." Chloe doesn't play fair. That's a given. When it comes to sex, she'll play every hand she's got to get the outcome she wants. Take no prisoners, that's her only rule.

Beca braces herself on the outer edges of stove. Thank god she was able to turn it off a minute ago. She's hot all over, but it's not because of the appliance she's currently leaning on.

"Fuck!" Her head falls back on Chloe's shoulder as the redhead begins to pick up speed. And to make matters worse, she knows she won't be able to hold off this climax. Her body is clenching and jerking all on its own. She has no control of it and she's loves that way.

"C'mon baby, I wanna hear you. Cum for me." Chloe's heavy breath is knocking on Beca's ear and before she hears it, she feels the brunette's entire body lock up. After a second or two, "Motherfucker, holy shit!!" And she releases a pretty noisy moan. That pretty much let the whole neighborhood know what was going down at their house.

Chloe slows her movements down enough for Beca to catch her breath. However, before she's fully recovered, she's spun around and hoisted up on the center island.

Between heavy breaths, "You're not done are you?" Beca soon realizes that won't be her only orgasm this morning.

"Of course not Angel, I have to have breakfast before I start my day. You know that." Chloe, without so much as a warning pulls Beca's shorts off and tosses them somewhere, not near her. She swiftly pulls Beca's tank top off and for the first time this morning is met with impossibly hardened nipples. She wasted no time.

Why would she.

"I like watching you cook by the way." She pulls a nipple into her mouth and sucks hard on it. "It's kinda hot." She moves to the other.

"Yeah, I-I'm definitely hot right now."

"Yeah you are."

This will probably be her only chance at dominance this morning so she takes it. She snakes Chloe's hair around her wrist making a ponytail and pulls it back releasing the nipple she so tightly held between her lips. Their lips crash hastily and anyone watching would say it was the sexiest thing to happen in real life.

Why is breathing so hard for her right now?

Question.

Have you ever had a moment when you're doing one thing, like making breakfast for example, then all of a sudden you're on your back, staring up at the kitchen ceiling and spread eagle on the island you were just about to eat on?

No. No one. Never mind.

"Oh my god, you're tryna kill me." Beca can only lay there and be taken to church. Worshipped in her own kitchen.

It's like spending the day at your favorite water park. There's pools, slides, and even a super sexy tunnel made only for the "big kids". That's how much Chloe is enjoying this right now. She's blocked out all other signs of life because her only agenda is finding out how many times she can hear her name before 7am. So far, she's up to 18.

"Fuck! Chlo right there!"

19.

"If only I could survive on this alone..." Chloe smacks her lips when she pauses to catch her breath. She locks eyes with the two pairs staring back at her. "You taste so fucking good Angel." She winks in Beca's direction, but not directly at Beca before she continues her trek to gluttonville. She's feasting and she can't get enough.

She enters the writhing brunette for the second time and adds one extra digit just for show. It's not like it wasn't an easy transition. Chloe has to hold Beca down so she won't slide off the damn countertop. There's a lot of moisture involved.

She bites not so gently of Beca's inner thigh, causing Beca so shoot upright on her hands and look straighten down at the mass of red hair covering her middle. The owner of said red hair then sucks her clit into her mouth and it's like Chloe's never eaten a day in her life. Beca is always mesmerized at Chloe's skill set. If she didn't only want to share her with Jesse, she'd suggest charging for classes or something because...damn she's good at that.

Jesse? Wait, what time is it? He should be leaving for work soo-

"Fuck fuck fuck Chloe I'm gonna cum! Shit!"

Ok so you know when people use the expression of being thrown off a cliff when describing an orgasm? It ain't untrue because holy fuck, she feels like she's just been thrown from a plane into the Grand Canyon. No parachute. No bungee cord. Just the most intensely blissful free fall of her life. She damn near blacks out. It's that fucking good.

20.

Breathing. That's all that can be heard for a few minutes. And it's only until Chloe removes her fingers from the dying brunette that they hear the faint sound of clinking. Almost like a fork on a plate or something.

"Did you enjoy your breakfast handsome?"

Beca looks at Chloe with a confused but very dazed look. When she comes to the conclusion that Chloe is not looking at her but past her, she slowly whips her head around. Well, as best as she could given the fact she can't really move that much.

"Yeah I did actually. Best breakfast I've ever had. Did you enjoy yours?" Across the island, just behind Beca sits Jesse with his now empty plate and cup of coffee. He winks at Chloe and she smiles devilishly.

When the fuck did he get here? And why is Beca's shorts draped over his shoulder?

"Yeah. I did."

Fuck.

 **AN.**

 **Yo! I didn't forget about this sexy gem. Tell me what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7 pt 1

5 years ago

Shit. She's late...again. Why is it so fucking difficult to be on time?

To be fair, she would have been gone by now but SOMEONE decided it was necessary to take her hard over the back of couch and again in the shower before he left to play basketball with Benji and Donald. She was tired. Understandably. So she took a quick cat nap. That was 3 hours ago.

Laptop. Check

Headphones. Check.

Lyric Journal. Check.

Keys. Fuck where are her keys.

She last had them in her jacket pocket when she came home from class. Right. Jacket pocket. Fuck where's her jacket?

She looks all over the bedroom. Nope. She doesn't have time to retrace her steps but she has no choice really. She treks back to the living room and damn near breaks her neck as she trips on something.

Her jacket. Tossed haphazardly on the floor next to the couch.

Oh! The couch.

"No! Lock it up Mitchell!" She stops herself as memories flood her mind about what she did on that couch just a few long hours ago. Fuck she's so late. She digs through all the pockets in her jacket and finds nothing. Well not nothing. She finds the note about the last minute meeting she's currently trying to get to. This internship will be death of her. She's sure of it.

But no keys.

She kicks the side of the couch in frustration and hears a soft jingle. Thinking she may be on to something, she gets to flipping pillows and cushions and behold...keys! She doesn't stop to think about how they could have possibly gotten wedged in the depths of their couch. She puts everything back together and doesn't hear the front door open. Or the struggle of Chloe carrying what looks like the entirety of Lenox Square past the threshold.

"Oh my god Becs, could y-help...me?" Beca looks up. The struggle is real. She rushes over before the redhead topples to the floor.

"Jesus Chlo, what the hell did you buy?" Beca helps place the bags on the side table next to their makeshift bar.

Between heavy breaths, "Research." Chloe breathes out.

"What? The semester's almost over. What research requires 78 bags from..." Beca looks at the logo on the bag. She whips her head toward the redhead in surprise.

"Really?!"

"It's my last final...and I wanted to have time to do some thorough studying." Chloe eyes Beca closely. Trying to gage her reaction. Beca smirks.

Green means go.

"You wouldn't mind helping me study would you?" Chloe steps closer to Beca. So close that she can smell the brunette's lavender body wash.

It's suddenly warmer in here.

"Um," She gulps. "Actually, I'm on my way out. Emergency meeting at the studio," Beca glances up at the clock on their wall. "Which I'm so fucking late for. Fuck, I'm sorry Chlo. I'd love to stay and help, but Sammy's gonna kill me." She pecks Chloe's lips quickly and is out the door leaving the redhead to sift through her bags from Sara's Secrets.

XXXXXXXXX

Beca waits patiently for Jesse to get home. His shift at the station ended about a half hour ago and he's scheduled to beat Chloe home. She's got a proposition for him and she hopes he's down for it.

Lost in her own thoughts, she's startled by the hand at the small of her back and the kiss to her temple.

"Oh sorry babe. I didn't mean to scare you, but I called your name like 4 times. You ok?" Jesse asks looking at her closely.

"Uh yeah. I was just...focused on something." She turns in his arms and snakes hers around his neck.

"What's on your mind, love?" Beca smiles softly. She really does love this man. They've been together for a while even though they are two thirds of a very special relationship, her bond with Jesse is one that never ceases to warm her heart. With that said, what she's about to suggest the two of them engage in for the sake of the redhead is a bit different from what they've done before.

"So, Chlo has this big final she's stressing out about. And she asked me for some help. But...I was kinda hoping you and I could both help her." Beca asks nervously and bites the side of her bottom lip.

"Yeah babe, that's not a problem. What does Red need help with? Calculus or Russian Lit?" Jesse looks down at Beca's nervous face hoping to ease some of her thoughts about it. He never minds helping his girls out with their academics, but is secretly hopes it's not Russian Lit.

"It's better if I just show you." Beca leads a confused Jesse to the bedroom. It's only now that he notices she's dressed in her robe, which wouldn't be something out of the norm if she wasn't in black pumps. He didn't even notice she was 6 inches taller than she should be.

Don't blame him. He's had a long day too.

He stops dead in his tracks at the door.

There stands his favorite brunette in black leather lingerie and a bed full of very interesting...toys?

She watches him open and close is mouth, struggling to make some sort of coherent thought or statement. She lightly chuckles at his reaction.

"I know. It's a bit much."

Finally figuring out how to form actual words, "Yeah no it's...wow...you look...what's...happening again?"

Ok so he made words but they didn't make much sense. His brain needs to reboot. Just give him a second.

...or two.

"Long story short, Chlo came home with several bags from that sexy store downtown. Apparently she's writing a research paper on the secret world of BDSM for her Psychology of Sexual Behavior class. It's the last final of the semester and...she wants to ace it so..."

Beca stalks right over to the taller gentleman and takes his hand to pull him further into the bedroom. Walking backwards she keeps her eyes on Jesse and stops just short of the edge of the bed.

"I was hoping you and I could help her out. Let's see how badly she wants to ace this class." Beca smirks devilishly and Jesse has to refrain from testing out those hand cuffs sitting on the pillow in his peripheral vision.

XXXXXXXX

Her last class of the day just ended and all she's thinking about is snuggling up in her pjs and listening to Beca's latest mix while Jesse makes her an ice cream sundae. She texted him her request earlier in the day and he graciously agreed. He loves to spoil her with food. It's one of the first things they bonded over when they first met. Her obsession with cherries intrigued him and he found himself making all sorts of cherry based dishes. She happily devoured anything he made her. They've been in love ever since.

"Jesse, please tell me there's a big bowl of ice cream goodness with my name on it."

The redhead calls out as she walks through the front door, but gets no response.

"Jess?" Chloe calls again as she looks into the kitchen. The very empty kitchen.

Maybe she beat him home. Beca should be home though. Unless she got called into the studio again. Chloe sighs. That'll be the third time this week that she had to work so late. Chloe was hoping to spend some time with SOMEONE tonight, but it's looking like she rollin solo.

She puts her bags down and heads to the bedroom room to take a shower. The scent of lavender and vanilla fills the hallway and she knows Beca is home. Though the closer she gets to the door the more those scents smell suspiciously like the sensual oils and candles she bought the other day.

She can't seem to get the door open. She tries again before realizing that it's locked.

Why did Beca lock the bedroom door?

Chloe reaches up to knock but is distracted by the small leather strap hanging from the 3M command hook that wasn't there this morning. It's almost like one of Beca's bracelets but way too big for her tiny wrist. The small dangling J and B charm hanging from it doesn't go unnoticed by her either.

"You look perplexed, Cherry." The voice is low and deep and coming from behind her. She gasps from the startling sound and before she can turn around to face Jesse, she's pushed roughly up against said door and he's pressing her into the oak barricade.

"A little birdie told me you have one last final coming up. Is that right?" Jesse whispers in her ear prior to biting not so gently on her exposed shoulder.

She can't help the sound that falls from her lips but can not seem to form any other response than deep heady breaths.

He pulls on her cute ponytail and forces her face to his before closing the gap sweetly. It's a soft and gentle kiss. One that conveys how much he loves her and wants to take care of her.

Before she can melt into the embrace, he withdraws and turns her whole body to face him, her body still pressed against the door.

"Baby, I asked you question."

She blinks rapidly to help clear her mind. All she wanted was a little attention. A distraction from finals and night to relax. But right now, feeling every bit of this man pressing into her, his bare chest and loose sweatpants, she's having a difficult time remembering what her life was like 20 mins ago.

"Uh? Oh. Um yes, I have a psyc final on Monday. I've been a bit stressed about it but I'll be fine." That's the best she do right now. She feels like she's under a spell of some sort.

Jesse eyes her closely. She feels warmer than she did a moment ago and her skin is a bit more flush. He reaches just above her head to remove the leather strap from the door and dangles is in Chloe's line of sight.

"I got you something. I know you requested a sundae and I did agreed to that, but another solution has been proposed and I'm hoping you'll agree."

Chloe studies the fabric closely. It's dainty with the letters hanging down from the center. An interesting closure at the back. Kinda resembles a small pad lock. Her eyes go wide.

"Is that a-"

"Collar. Yes. You asked for help with this paper and this is what help looks like. I want to make sure you get an A." Jesse waits for Chloe to take the collar in her hands in hopes that she'll put it on.

"You-you want me to wear this?"

He simply nods

Something's happening. She doesn't know if it's the idea of giving up control to Jesse that's turning her on or the hope that Beca is in on this too somehow, but she knows what it'll mean if she puts this on. She's done her research, though she's pictured an entirely different scenario in her head.

She eyes the fabric once again before looking up at Jesse and slowly places the collar around her neck and clasping it in place. Ok. Let's do this.

"Good girl."

As if on cue, the bedroom door unlocks with a click and swings open. Due to Chloe being pressed tightly up against it, her body gives way and she tumbles to the floor barely catching herself on her hands and knees.

But that's not what paralyzes her.

The black heels do.

The heels that are holding up literally the most amazing thing she's ever set her eyes on. She wants to stand again but her body's not working right at the moment. Eyes are the only thing that's moving.

Up to the ankles and past the calves, now distinctly defined due to being raised 5-6 inches off the ground. Then comes the thighs that she's now noticed are covered by thin black fishnet stockings. Clipped are those to a black leather garter and a matching corset that's holding on to breasts for dear life. She gulps rather loudly, causing Jesse to chuckle lightly in the background. Her eyes set on the dark blue ones several feet above her and alarms are going off in her head.

What. Is. Happening.

"Are you ready for study session Ms. Beale?"

XXXXXXXX

 **AN. Wow 2 chaps in the same day?! What's going on here!**

 **This was a prompt that was suggested today, that I happened to start 6 months ago. Great minds, am I right?!**


	8. Chapter 7 pt 2

So...have you ever been speechless?

Like truly incapable of forming a single fluid thought let alone a grammatically balanced statement?

Like those online videos where people pretend to hide from their dogs, behind a sheet or some kind of fabric, then disappear into nothingness leaving their poor pup baffled and bewildered?

That's...pretty much how she feels right now. Never mind the obvious fact that she's still on the floor burning under the gaze of deep blue eyes. She's not very mobile at the moment.

"Get up." Beca says harshly and Chloe struggles to move fast enough. Her legs are wobbly and her arms keep bending weird and no one's even touched her.

Yet.

Beca's face is stern. The sternest Chloe or Jesse have ever seen her. She intimating as fuck and it's sexy as hell.

Beca slowly steps closer to Chloe once she's upright, until she can feel the redhead's calculated breath ghosting between them. She can tell Chloe's trying to steady her breathing.

"Tonight, you will do things my way-"

A cough of correction interrupts her and she glances back at Jesse before rolling her eyes slightly.

"Our way. You lost your independence the moment you put this on," Beca delicately fingers the leather material around Chloe's neck, "and fell through that door."

"I have to say, this looks very good on you." She hooks her finger around the collar and pulls Chloe even closer to her. She can almost feel her heart beating out of her chest.

Beca uses the position of her hand around the collar to tilt Chloe's head to the side, exposing her neck just in time for her tongue to dart out and trace a line from her collarbone to her ear. Chloe whimpers slightly and squeezes her eyes shut not ignoring how this entire situation is destroying her underwear. Keeping her eyes on the shirtless man standing in the doorway, Beca whispers to Chloe, "Jesse wants to see you. Strip for him."

Chloe's eyes shoot open just in time to be spun around to face the now closed bedroom door. Jesse stands firmly in place and his only movement is a nod of the head, commanding Chloe to proceed as instructed.

When Beca notices that Chloe hasn't moved yet, she decides a little incentive will kick her into gear.

"Do you know how badly he wants you right now?" She whispers in the redhead's ear, only loud enough for Chloe to hear. "Don't you want Daddy to reward you for being such a good girl?" Chloe shivers as a light "Yes" escapes her lips. "Then do as I say and take off your clothes. Don't make have to tell you again." Beca demands, changing her tone and making Chloe shudder in a whole new way.

Chloe undresses quickly under intense supervision and once completely bare, waits for her next instructions not daring to look either of them in the eye.

"Go sit down on the chair and face the bed."

She moves to the chair as told and jumps slightly at the coolness from the wood of the seat. She is butt naked after all.

So this is what happened to the chair. Chloe spotted only 3 of the four chairs from the dining room when she went hunting for the ice cream sundae that's now long forgotten.

She doesn't have to be asked to keep her head down. She knows how this works, so she demurely casts her sight on her lap. At the feel of Beca caressing the top of her back, she tenses at the sensation and feels the fiery trail of her touch as it cascades down her arms to her wrist.

Getting oxygen to her brain has never been more difficult than right now in this moment. Not even all those Bella rehearsals or the mandatory cardio Aubrey forced them to do could have prepared her for this. This? This makes those early morning laps around the gym feel like a trip to mailbox.

She's brought back from her thoughts of near death cardio by the tight tug on her wrists and she's come to realize her hands are secured behind the back of chair with what feels like a scarf. And somehow she knows which one.

After securing Chloe's arms out of the way, Beca bends over the back of the chair and pulls Chlo in for a long awaited kiss. Spider-Man style but fucking hotter because Beca's in heels and Chloe is naked and currently being tied down to this piece of kitchen furniture by her ankles. She's too distracted by the tongue in her mouth to notice the maroon tie molding her legs to the base. Or the rough, open mouth kisses slowly moving up her left leg, leaving marks along the way. Or how close those kisses get to the seat of where her pants were and hour ago.

She can't help the "Fuck" that flies out of her mouth, breaking her deep kiss with the brunette with boobs. This is only due to the fact that the brunette with biceps has taken damn near her whole breast in his mouth, biting hard causing more curse words to flow.

"No, no, no baby. You don't use that type of language. Curse again and we'll have to punish you. Understand." Chloe just nods in understanding at Beca's words as Jesse hasn't stopped feasting on her chest.

Thank goodness Beca's not wearing anything under her garter. That would be a waste of material that's for sure. She's so wet right now, she can feel it starting to drip down her thighs.

Got damnit this is hot.

Why didn't Beca take this class? She would've gotten an A, no question.

She makes her way over the dresser where she has a few fun items set out for use. She bypasses the small bottle of lube because, let's be real here, no one's gonna need that. Instead, she picks up the small egg shaped vibrator and a pair of nipple clamps. Oh she's about to have some fun with this one.

Jesse now has occupied the space in Chloe's mouth leaving her unaware of Beca's whereabouts in the bedroom. Leave it to her to be surprised when she feels slender fingers stroke between her other set of slick lips and easily slips one inside. She can't audibly moan out loud but Beca can hear her whimper and gasp. She smirks at the sound. A sound she loves hearing the redhead make. A sound that she's made herself a time or two at the hands of Mr. Swanson. The man is very skilled and can read their bodies like he wrote the book on them. Which he kinda did.

She picks up speed and runs her free hand through Jesse's hair, signaling for him to release Chloe's mouth and join her hand instead. They talked about this, how they were gonna claim her for themselves and how sure they were that she wasn't gonna walk tomorrow. They want to blow her mind and display a show of affection that she's never experienced before. They love her, both together and individually. Jesse protects her heart and Beca comforts her soul. The two of them make her whole.

She belongs to them.

Jesse removes his lips from hers but not before he joins a long digit of his own to the one already buried inside. Both of them causing her to fall apart in the tiny chair before them. They watch her as she writhes to pieces, head thrown back and shuddering all over.

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Oh my g—FUCK!" She screams. How can Chloe not when she's tied to a chair in the bedroom she shares with her favorite people while they BOTH plow into her at a dizzying speed. She's about to topple over the edge when she suddenly feels loss. Loss of contact. Loss of connection. Loss of the fucking orgasm she was 0.4 secs away from having.

WTF.

"Ms. Beale, what did we say about using that kind language?" Chloe can barely focus on what just happened, but by the sound of Jesse's voice, she's in trouble. "This is a learning environment and that rudeness will not be tolerated. Beca?"

Without warning, the brunette slides the small vibrator in Chloe and she moans in satisfaction. She's got no clue what's about to rain down on her, but she's sure this punishment can't be that bad if it feels this good.

And my god does it feel good.

A chain then clips the end of the vibrator, designed for easy extraction. Ok. That seems simple enough. But what complicates this moment are the two small clamps gingerly resting in Beca's hands. They look kind of menacing. They match Beca's expression.

"You seem to want to follow your own rules tonight." Beca calmly states as she traces a line from Chloe's throat to the valley of her chest. "But what you don't seem to understand is WE are in charge. Now I don't know about him, but I don't take insubordination well. Do you, love?" Beca's asks without breaking Chloe's eye contact.

"I can't say I'm a big fan." Jesse shrugs disappointedly. Beca hands him a clamp.

Chloe's now faced with her doom.

"Please, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, I swear. I'll be good. I promise!" The redhead pleads. She's wanted to use nipple clamps for a while, but she never thought she'd be the first to give them a go. As a punishment no less.

"Too late."

Remember those wooden clothes pins you used to clip on your fingers in school and compete with you classmates on how long you can keep them on without dying a terrible death? And remember breathing through the pain to psyche yourself out of recognizing that 1) this was pretty stupid and 2) it's all in your mind?

Yeah this shit is nothing like that.

There's no pretending she doesn't feel it tighten around her peaks. There's no counting to a hundred to distract from the pain. Because this pain shoots straight down, deliciously. If she's not moving, she thinks she can handle it.

Bzzzz.

Bzzzz

It's a soft pulse that jerks her body as much as you'd expect from someone that is restrained. The vibrator is on. And it's very effective. Chloe look down between her legs to the chain on both side of her chest travel down and disappear between her folds. She then remembers that Beca attached it to the end of vibrator currently send tiny shockwaves through her core. Every time she jerks, the chain tugs on her breasts and-

"Oh my god!"

Jesse sits back and admires the look of satisfaction on Beca's face when she gets the reaction she wanted from their redhead.

"Mmmmm. That feels good babygirl?" Beca taunts her. "I wonder how good it will feel when you can't cum." Chloe's eyes go wide.

What do you mean she can't cum? She was just about to explode not even five minutes ago. She's so close, she can feel her cells shaking.

"You see, bad girls don't get to have fun. Right Jess?" Beca turns her head to man behind her. He stands and pulls Beca to him, her back to his front as he nips at her neck. She can feel how hard he his and she can't wait to get a hold of it.

"I don't know about that Ms. Mitchell. I know what kind of fun you can have right now." His voice is low and sultry. It sends shivers down both women's spines. He begins to unclip the hooks running down the front of Beca's corset. He bites a little harder with each hook he releases and Beca's body is responding all on its own. Chloe stares directly at Beca's chest, just waiting for the inevitable. Everyone knows that Jesse is a boob man, but so is Chloe and she's enjoying the show. Now that she's gotten use to the low vibes happening between her thighs.

Surprisingly, everything stays put until that last hook and Jesse rips open the corset with both hands and a low groan escapes Beca causing her to spill out and Chloe almost cums on sight.

Corset tossed aside, Beca is spun on her high-as-fuck heels and is met with Jesse's awaiting mouth. He's been dying to kiss her since she opened the bedroom door and Chloe fell in.

"You look so fucking hot." He breathes against her lips.

"And you're wearing too many clothes." He's only in a pair of loose sweatpants, but he can't help but agree. However as he grabs his waist band to pull down, Beca stops him. Instead she drops to her knees, right in front of Chloe mind you, and pulls them down slowly allowing him to spring to life before their eyes.

If Chloe's eyes get any bigger, they're going to fall out.

Beca grins up at Jesse, knowing that redhead can't turn away, and winks at the handsomeness before her. She then turns to meet crystal blue before parting her bright red lips and leaning in.

 **AN: Oh the joy of a cliffhanger. This chapter ending wasn't intentional, I promise, but the scene is playing out a lot longer since I've started writing this. It was pretty short in my head. With that said, flushing everything out has been HELLA FUN! It's about to get really, really dirty!**


End file.
